


Bite me — If you insist

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Земное выражение подает Гараку идеи.





	Bite me — If you insist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348441) by [Ameera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera). 



> Атмосфера: Ramin Djawadi — Paint It, Black

“Укусите меня”, — сказал Джулиан, закатывая глаза. Это был интересный ответ на литературную критику Гарака, но Гарак вряд ли пожаловался бы на столь очаровательное приглашение.  
  
“Если вы настаиваете”, — сказал он с противоположного конца столика, облизав губы. Джулиан покраснел.  
  
“Нет, нет, нет, это лишь выражение”, — поспешно объяснил он. Так разочаровывающе, но Гарак всё ещё мог работать с этим.  
  
“Выражение желания, несомненно, — Гарак усмехнулся. — Действительно, доктор, я волнуюсь, что вы не знаете, как выстраивать взаимоотношения без флирта”.  
  
“Это не было флиртом, — продолжал упорствовать Джулиан. — Вы должны были бы уже знать к настоящему моменту, каким бывает мой флирт”, — проворчал он.  
  
“Из наблюдений за тем, как вы преследуете обладательниц юбок и прочих милых созданий?” — издал смешок Гарак. Джулиан снова закатил глаза.  
  
“Из того, как я годами флиртовал с вами!” — Джулиан почти закричал.  
  
“Что, простите?..”  
  
“Вы должны знать! — Джулиан воткнул вилку в еду. — И вы собираетесь загладить свою вину передо мной сегодня за ужином”.  
  
“Я собираюсь?” — Гарак всё ещё был ошеломлён.  
  
“Я ожидаю, что вы планируете невероятно романтический вечер. У вас были годы на подготовку”, — Джулиан ухмыльнулся.  
  
“Укусите меня”.


End file.
